This invention relates to a feeding installation for feeding animals with different feeds, comprising: at least two feed containers each containing a feed, the feeds differing from each other in composition; at least two feeding devices each disposed at a feeding point for providing feed to an animal at the feeding point; a feed conveying device for conveying feed along a predetermined path from one of the feed containers to at least one of the feeding devices, the feeding devices being connected to the feed conveying device by branches of the feed conveying device, which branches each comprise at least a controllable valve with at least a blocking position, in which the valve allows no feed through from the feed conveying device to the feeding device, and a passage position, in which the valve allows the passage of feed from the feed conveying device to the feeding device, the valve comprising a passage opening which can be shut off by a slide element which has at least a first, closed region for blocking the supply of feed from the feed conveying device to the feeding device, and at least a second region with an opening for allowing the passage of feed from the feed conveying device to the feeding device. This invention also relates to a valve for use in such a feeding installation.